


His Laugh, Her Love

by Faithxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Ladybug realizes it, Chat Noir is awesome, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithxoxo/pseuds/Faithxoxo
Summary: Falling in love with him was a lot like taking a swan-dive off the Eiffel Tower, and once she realized it, she couldn't stop.Not that she would've wanted to, anyway.He came into her life and changed everything, and she wouldn't ever want things to go back to the way they were before.He came, and she didn't ever want him to leave.





	His Laugh, Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've become a die-hard miraculous fan lately, and Chat\Adrien is definitely my favorite character. He's just so precious and full of sunshine I can't help but love him and want him to be happy. I'm not afraid to say that I like Adrien just the slightest bit more when he's Chat, just because I feel like Chat's everything he wants to be but can't. So I wrote this, because my cat is madly in love with his lady and the love square is hitting me in the feels, so I needed some wholesome Ladynoir love. Enjoy! <3

* * *

Falling in love with him was a lot like taking a swan-dive off the Eiffel Tower.

Realizing she couldn’t go a day without hearing his laugh or making him smile was a lot like hitting the pavement headfirst.

She didn’t know the exact moment it happened, there was no real start to it, no precise moment. It was all at once.

Or maybe it happened gradually, somewhere hidden beneath her skin where thoughts of Adrien got mixed up with thoughts of Chat. And then, eventually, only _Chat_ was left.

Chat, overlooking Paris. The moon reflecting off his eyes, brighter than the city of lights could ever be.

Chat, on the rooftop right beside her. Challenging her to races he never won, yelling, breathlessly, over the rush of the wind in both their ears.

Chat, with his stupid grin and his ridiculous puns and his awful sense of humor. He was such a complete and utter dork.

When had she fallen in love with that?

She hadn’t meant to.

But at some point she’d looked at him, and he’d smiled, that _damned_ smile. And holy shit, she’d blown it.

She couldn’t see him in the same way after that, and she saw him _everywhere_ , in everything.

She heard a pun or a bad joke, suddenly he was the one telling it.

She saw a flash of gold, a mop of blond hair, and suddenly she wanted to run her fingers through it.

She saw green and every shade was his, though none of them compared to the glowing beauty of his eyes.

Marinette had found herself sketching on her balcony yesterday, the sun making it hard to see the paper, and her mind had gone to him. She didn’t know why.

She figured it out later, fingers ghosting over her left earring. He was brighter than the sun.

When had everything shifted to revolve around him? When had everything become _duller_ somehow, when she wasn’t with him?

She doubled their patrols, she took him up on his offer to go to the movies or get ice cream when he asked her after Akuma attacks. She did everything possible to spend more time with him, hoping it would be enough, that the feelings would lessen if she willed them too.

Obviously it didn’t work, because her brand of good luck never worked the way she wanted it to, it never gave her what she wanted.

Sitting on the Eiffel Tower, ice cream cone in hand while he talked her ear off about Sailor Moon, she realized that maybe she got what she needed.

She couldn’t be any more in love with him.

“It’s a good thing I got sprinkles on my cone, because I’m already _nuts_ for you, my Lady!”

 _I’m nuts for you too_ , she didn’t say back. Instead, she flicked some ice cream on his nose and laughed when he tried to lick it off.

On nights when they didn’t patrol, because doing it every night of the week was exhausting and draining and between juggling schoolwork and superhero work Marinette was already burnt out, she thought about telling him who she really was underneath the mask.

Going a whole day without seeing him was impossible, she’d learned that when a day passed without an Akuma attack, and there was no scheduled patrol. She’d transformed and called him on her yoyo, and they’d talked for hours.

Twenty-four hours without hearing his voice was torture. That was how she knew she was in too deep, because she found herself wanting to spend every minute of every day talking to him, and that, that wasn’t normal.

But Marinette had pulled out of that train station a long time ago.

If they revealed themselves, she could talk to him as much as she wanted. The only thing that held her back was the fear of disappointment, not on her end, but on his.

Ladybug was incredible, every single citizen in Paris said so. She couldn’t say the same for Marinette.

But then Chat would stop by her balcony for a chat, or he’d call her princess, and the hope that would blossom in her chest was pathetic and vomit-inducing but she was _so_ in love with him she didn’t _care_.

She wondered if she knew his civilian identity, she wondered if he knew hers.

She wanted to know all of him, every little thing, no matter how small and insignificant, because there was _nothing_ insignificant about him.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes, chaton?”

“You and I are _mint_ to be.”

“I will push you off this tower.”

“There’s no need for that, _eiffel_ for you a long time ago.”

She pushed him off the tower. His ice cream cone went flying and scared a gaggle of pigeons.

He wasn't scared though, his wild laughter stayed with her the whole way down.

She caught him, of course she did.

“Knew I was a _catch_ , huh?”

“You’re buying the ice cream next time.”

“I wanted to buy it this time, but you were _purrsistent_.”

“Oh my God, _why_?”

His laughter was a question she wanted to spend the rest of her life answering.

“Chaton?”

“Yes, Bugaboo?”

“Do you ever think about what life will be like after we catch Hawkmoth?”

“I imagine we’ll have more _furry_ time.”

“I’m serious, my Kwami told me that the miraculouses go back to the Guardian once they’re no longer needed. We won’t be able to meet like this anymore.” _Or at all._

“Well, that’s unacceptable! We’ll just reveal our identities to each other before giving the miraculouses back. If…if that’s what you want?”

“There’s nothing I want more.”

“We…we don’t have to wait until then, if that’s what you want—”

“As long as Hawkmoth’s still out there, our families and friends are in danger. We can’t risk knowing each other’s identities, what if he manages to get his hands on one of us? The other is basically compromised.”

“You’re right, as always.”

“One day, chaton.”

“I’m willing to wait until the end of the world for you, my lady.”

She wanted that day to come, she wanted it terribly. She wanted to go on picnics with him, on bike rides, to amusement parks, she wanted—

She wanted everything, with him.

Loving Chat Noir felt less like pining like it had with Adrien, it was less painful, because she knew he loved her back. But it was also lonelier, it drove her crazier, because she was always doubting herself, always second-guessing…

Was it possible to love only half of someone?

“Chat.”

“Yes?”

“If I tell you something, promise me you won’t look at me differently.”

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world, I could never.”

“Sometimes I worry I’m doing everything wrong. What do you do when it feels like no matter how much you try, you’re going to mess it all up in the end?”

“I think of you, and I tell myself I must be doing something right if I still have you in my life.”

“…Thanks, chaton.”

“Anytime, my lady.”

“Chat.”

“Yes?”

“I’m happy to have you in my life too, more than you will ever know.”

“Don’t worry, I know.”

Falling in love with him was a lot like waking up, there was no definite start to it, and she didn’t think there’d ever be an end.

Life before him had been do-able, muddling through, trying not to fall flat on her face. But life after him was unfathomable, an impossibility, because he’d become the most important person in her entire universe and it was like her center of gravity had shifted, and everything fell into place only when she was around him.

“I love you, more than the sun and the moon and the stars in between. You don’t have to say it back—”

“I love you too, chaton.”

She kissed him senseless on top of the Eiffel Tower, it was raining and they both lost their footing on the ledge. He fell and took her with him. They landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground, neither of them hurt but neither wanting to get up either. The wind was roaring, matching her heart thundering in her chest.

A leaf whipped her in the face. He laughed and kissed a trail over the mark it left.

“I _beleaf_ I’ve finally made you fall for me, my lady.”

“Don’t take all the credit, alley cat. I think I had something to do with it.”

The sun was rising by the time they stopped kissing and remembered the world didn’t solely include them, despite how much she wished it did. Nothing else outside Chat really mattered in that moment, he was it for her, she realized. He was _it_.

The conviction was as strong as the bones beneath her skin.

“Don’t ever _leaf_ me.”

His breath caught at the pun, and then he leaned his head against hers and laughed. It was infectious, he was like a fire in her veins, the kind that burned but didn’t hurt.

She found the answer to her question while the rain soaked them through and his smile etched itself permanently into her memory.


End file.
